


I Dare You!

by JustALazyPotato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, eren is a dork, eren's pov, inspired by nigahiga, sily names for youtube account, youtubers!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALazyPotato/pseuds/JustALazyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtubers!AU. Eren's POV:<br/>I couldn't believe the email i got, it wasn't any kind of an email, it was from my idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to try writing a FanFic CX and i got inspired from NigaHiga's video, so enjoy and this is unbetaed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: thank you Angel_Of_Delinquents for beta-ing my chapters :D!

The morning started of with my everyday routine, I uploaded a couple of videos while drinking my coffee, replied to the comments, scrolled through my Tumblr and lastly I checked my email.I wasn't expecting the email I received at all, it went like this:

'Hey there TitanGaming,  
I was recommended by one of my friends to watch some of your videos and I must admit that I find you and your YouTube channel rather amusing.  
 And plenty of my subscribers have been requesting collabs with the both of us in the comments of my recent videos.  
So I decided why the hell not?  
I'd like to invite you to be in my future I Dare You video along with some of my close friends, if you want to then please message me back and I'll send you the details along with the location we should meet  
With all the respect.Rivaille A'

I nearly dropped my mug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eren reacted to the email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was ridiculously short,  
> So I hope that this chapter is better :3  
> EDIT: thanks Angel_Of_Delinquents for beta-ing this chapter CX

You know that expression when a cartoon character is shocked and their jaw reaches the ground and their eyes become two giant globes?

Well, that was my expression right now. 

I still cant believe what's happening, I keep reading the email over and over again, but I still cant believe it, I seriously believe its a dream. I've even closed my eyes and pinched myself but when i opened my eyes the email was still there and I can even feel a throbbing pain where I pinched myself.

So its real, huh...

I squeal, I fucking squeal like a girl.

And I am pretty damn sure that I've woken up Mikasa and Armin.  
I keep jumping when a thought crosses my mind, why? Why would he choose my channel? Why would he choose me?

I stop jumping and I can feel my eyebrows frowning as I think.

As you can tell from my account name 'TitanGaming, my channel is all about gaming,

But Rivaille's channel is different, His channel is all about challenges and blogs, and if you haven't seen his 'I Dare You!' Videos then you don't know what life is!

I'm standing in the middle of my recording room and suddenly Armin pops his head through the door out of nowhere,

Or I need to start paying attention to what's happening around me instead of zoning out all the time. 

I jump and squealin a very un-manly way, Armin just rubs his eyes and doesn't even seem fazed that I wasn't paying attention to him, Instead he releases a tired sigh. 

"What's up? I could hear your shouting from a mile away,".

I cant contain my excitement enough to tell him so I point my finger in the direction of my computer monitor where the email is still open and watch as he nods and makes his way over with his eyebrows slanted in concentration as he starts to read the short email.

At first he just stands then he randomly starts jumping and cheering with a smile in my direction 

"Oh Eren, that's wonderful!!" He says as he pulls me into a suffocating hug which I return," I know right!?, I still cant believe it!"

I say this as we both stop jumping to calm ourselves..And then another thought hits me,

I stop jumping and push Armin gently "but how do I reply to him without sounding like a complete dork?"  
Armin gives me a smile that I cant help but return  "Lets sit down and I'll help you" when he finishes I can feel my smile turn into a gigantic grin as I walk over to the opened email while being followed by Armin whose most probably chuckling at the stupid look on my face so I shoot him a glare over my shoulder.

He just continues to smiles as we sit down and I start to type out my reply with Armin making corrections and inputs.  
When we're finished the email is as follows:

' Hi there Rivaille A!,  
I'll be honoured to record the video along side you and your friend and I'm really happy that you asked.  
I'll be waiting for the details and I hope you have a great day.  
 With all the respect,TitanGaming'

Once we're finished typing up the short reply me and Armin get out of our seats to find a tired looking Mikasa leaning on the door frame with a questioning face so me and Armin start to explain the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! X3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Eren Jaeger's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 2 a.m. at the moment and i am really sleepy.  
> EDIT: beta-ed

Once Mikasa was filled in on what was happening she gives  us a small smile which is a big reaction if you know my sister as she's not an expressive person.

Armin smiles and smiles and asks us if we want breakfast which my stomach answers with a loud growl which makes my best friend and sister laugh   
quietly as we all make our way to the kitchen,

 Goddamn you, stomach. 

\---

Once I've finished breakfast and my stomachs satisfied I decide to go and start my next video so I can upload it before I'm late uploading again which annoys my subscribers. 

I turn on the computer and set up all my recording gear as I start up the game I'm going to be playing today.

After checking the lighting I press record and start"Hey guys!" I wave at my camera and grin "Eren here and today I'm going to be playing a game called 'Five Nights At Freddie's'. A lot of you guys requested it and today we're gonna play it! So let's get started!"

Not even five minutes pass and I start to lose my shit. 

"God fucking damit, This fucking rabbit won't stop moving!"

 I keep checking the camera inside the game but when I lower it a fucking bird screeches at me and as you can guess I fucking screamed like a girl "Fuck!".

And on night three of the game it got even more intense 

On night fucking three, I see the fox running to the security room "what the fuck?!"   
When I lower the thing to close the door its already late and he fucking screams at me. 

But that's not the worst fucking part

What happens is I've wasted all my power and then it goes down and all I can hear is calm music playing in the background when "what the-" I don't even get to complete my sentence when the fucking bear screams at me.

"Okay guys, I'm so done with this game" I sigh and smile  at the camera softly "If you liked it, and I highly doubt that you will , please like it and if you haven't subscribe please do, and I'll see you" I point at the camera "Next time on what ever the hell I make" I wave "bye!!"

Once the recording stops I start to edit the fuck out of the video to catch the   
highlights.

\---

Later in the afternoon I start to play Garry's Mod Prop Hunt.

But I'm not playing alone, the people joining me are Jean (HorseFace), Connie (BaldBoy), Reiner (ArmouredGamer) and last but not least my friend Sasha also known as ( PotatoGirl ).

We split up into a team of three being me, Jean and Connie while Reiner and Sasha play as a duo against us,

In the end Reiner and Sasha win but believe it or not they cheated. 

Reiner had played before so he knew all the cheating spots throughout the game. 

When I say cheating spots I mean places where you can glitch out of the map and no one can get to you. 

Son of a bitch.

\---

Later in the evening I play some Mario Cart with my friends Marco (Freckled Gamer), Historia and Ymir who are a couple and share a channel called ( H & Y ) and lastly my close friend Annie who is also known as ( IcedBlog ).

It was a clusterfuck.

Me and Annie team up leaving the other three as our opponents.  
I always pick Luigi, while Annie uses Peach, Marco picks Donkey Kong while Ymir and Historia pick Daisy and we all start to play but not too far in I get hit   
with a lot of blueshells and lose my shit. 

Goddamit!

\----

That night I go to sleep quite early and have a really strange dram about Freddie playing Mario Cart which is incredibly strange.

In the morning I get a shower and dressed then log on and upload the videos 

from the day before checking my Tumblr and email.

I find the email I've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren compared his channel and Rivaille's channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was halfway the chapter my computer decided to crash.  
> And i had to rewrite it and change a few things.

*Hey TitanGaming,

I'm grateful that you agreed to participate in my series,

About the date and place:

I currently live in Trost, I hope your city is not far from mine, it'll be after a week from now,

We can meet in a cafe called 'Survey Corps' 

When you'll reach the city, just give me a phone call and I'll lead you to the cafe,

I'll leave my number in the end of the email,

-Rivaille A* 

 

\----

After reading the email, I immediately ran to Mikasa and Armin to tell them about it,

Apparently, Mikasa and Armin will come with me,I had no problem with that.

Even if it's after a week, I couldn't contain my excitement, I was so excited and nervous about it.

Maybe you're thinking *what's so special about Rivaille?* or *why do I see him as my idol?* 

Well, Rivaille is the most popular person on YouTube ,

He has like 20 Million subscriber, and I say that he deserve every one of them.

I didn't see him as my idol because of the subscribers, nope.

I see him as my idol because he's such a amazing person, he always donate to charity.  
He always cares about people, he always does so many awesome things.

Rivaille is the reason of my channel, I always hoped that he'll notice me some day.

*goddamn you Tumblr…* 

Anyway, what was I saying?

Oh, yeah I remembered 

I keep wondering, what's so special about my channel?

I mean yeah I have like 10 million subscriber, but it's nothing special.

I shook my head and smiled sadly, ‘he has his own reasons…’ 

 

\---

 

Later in the afternoon, I started recording.

“Hi guys!” I waved “today we're gonna play a game called *Swing Copters*, apparently, it was made by the same guy who made *Flappy Bird* ” I sighed heavily “I know that this is gonna be bad, so let's get started!” I smiled nervously.

 

….

 

“God fucking damit!” I threw my hands up in frustration “If *Flappy Bird* was from hell, then this game was made from Satan”

On the screen of my Ipad, it showed that my high score was 5. 

“okay guys I'm done with this game” I rubbed my forehead “if you guys have a better score than me, then comment how much is your high score ” I sighed and lifted my head up “don't forget to like and subscribe below” then finally I smiled “bye..”

When I stopped recording, Mikasa knocked on the door “Eren?”

“yeah?” I answered 

She opened the door “are you okay?” her face was stoic,but her eyes reflected her feelings. She was worried.

I smiled at her “I'm alright” 

She gave me a small smile “how about we go and get ice cream?”

I beamed at her “Alright!”

She giggled softly

 

\---

After getting ice cream, my mood become a lot better.

We returned home, and I immediately started editing the footage.

When I finished, I uploaded the video.

 

\---

*Trost, after two hours of uploading the video:* 

“hahahaha, oh my god! This kid is so hilarious!!”

Hange said, they were laughing so hard at the video, that they had to hug their stomach.

“Erwin! Levi! You should watch this kid!!”

They yelled.

After a moment, Erwin and Levi stood next to Hange.

Hange replay the video to let them watch it from the start.

After a while, Erwin chuckled "this kid is so amusing".

Levi smirked “couldn't agree with you more”.

Hange smiled “I can't wait to record with him!”

“what was his name again?” Levi asked.

"Eren" Hange and Erwin answered in the same time.

“Eren…”Levi rolled the name on his tongue.

He really can't wait to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....so did you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little longer.  
> And hOLY SHIT 50 KUDOS?!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH  
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~

After a week:  
\-----------------

I woke up early today, it's earlier than usual.

Pfft. Who am I kidding, I never woke up early.Never.

Does waking up at 9 a.m. early? I thinks so.

Anyway. I jumped out of the bed. Literally. And went to the bathroom to get ready.

I brushed my teeth, and washed my face, and when I tried to comb my hair, it didn't work.

You see, my hair hates gravity. I even tried using every method you could think of, but it didn't work as well, so I let it be.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped to my room. I went to my cabinet and looked for an outfit. I took out a green hoodie, blue jeans, and of course my brown beanie.

I dressed up and looked for an important thing, my necklace.

It's a simple necklace, it only has a golden key on it. No matter how simple it is, I treasure it so much. 

It was a gift from my parents, they gave me it before they died.

They died from a plane crash.

I found the necklace on my night stand. 

I hugged the necklace “I missed you so much…” I whispered to my self.

I wore the necklace and shook my head. It's not the time to get depressed.

“alright!” I said after slapping myself with my hands. 

I opened the bedroom door and headed to the kitchen, when I arrived, I saw Mikasa making pancakes, and Armin sitting on the kitchen island, when I smelled the sweet smell of the pancakes my stomach grumbled so loud. Mikasa and Armin laughed while I sheepishly grinned “good morning” I said.

“good morning” Mikasa and Armin said.

\---  
After eating breakfast, we headed to the car and got moving.

You probably wondering why we are leaving so quickly, actually, we live in Shiganshina and Rivaille lives in Trost, and the distance between Trost and Shiganshina is 4 hours, and now it's 10:30 a.m. 

Now you do the maths, when will we arrive in Trost?

2:30 p.m. right? That's why.

We were hitting the road, Mikasa's driving and Armin beside her, and guess who sat in the back.

Yup, me. 

I asked Mikasa why she didn't let me drive, she said that I drive so fast when I'm nervous and blah blah blah.

I was pouting in the back, when suddenly, Armin decided to be a dick.

Armin knows very well that I hate that song that called ‘Can't Stop’ by ‘Miley Cyrus’. Don't get me wrong, the song is good, but Armin voice is not.

“AND WEEEEE CAAAAAAAAN'T STOOOOOOOOP” Armin sang,“AND WEEEE WOOOOOON'T STOOOOOOOOOOOP” he continued.

I covered my ears “Mikasa! Make it stop!” I yelled.

She just shrugged and said “can't stop, won't stop”

Did she just-

Oh my god.

Armin continued singing.

I tried begging Mikasa “Mikasa! Please, I'll do anything! Just make it stop!”

She smirked “anything?”

I nodded “anything!”

“you promise?” she asked,

“I promise! Now please stop it!”

She nodded “okay Armin, you can stop.”

Armin stopped singing and smiled,

“finally!” I said,

“now Eren, don't forget your promise” Mikasa said.

“I won't ” I told her.

\---  
After a trip full of singing, laughing and sleeping, we finally arrived at Trost.

We went to the our hotel, and I finally used the number that Rivaille gave me, I was so nervous, I'll finally talk to him.

After some encouraging words from Armin, I finally called him.

After 3 rings, someone answered me “Hello?” the voice belonged to a woman or a man, I couldn't tell.

“um,hello” I answered.

“how can I help you?” they asked,

“I wanted to talk to Rivaille,” 

“and who are you ?” they asked

“I'm TitanGaming,well…my channel is” I answered,

“are you Eren?!” they asked excitedly.

“um yeah..” I said, how did they know my name…?

“oh my god!!” they squealed, I had to take the phone off my ear, they are really noise.

“oi! Shitty glasses stop screaming!” said a voice in the background.

“hey! Levi! Guess what?” they yelled.

“what?” the other person said.

“Eren talking to me right now!”

“what?!”

Then I heard them say “shitty glasses! give me back my phone!” and “nooooo! Let me talk to him!” then I heard like a door shutting.

I stayed quite and then “hello?” a man asked, totally different than the other one.

I recognized the voice but I couldn't tell who.

“…perhaps I should call in another time” I said

“don't hang up on me, brat.” he said,

I took a deep breath and said “I'm not a brat. And who are you?”

“sorry about what happened a moment ago” he ignored my question.

“it's fine” I said “but, I called to talk to Rivaille”

“I am Rivaille”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets Rivaille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for 4 days I think? ;A; I was busy with school work.

After he told me that he's Rivaille, I stayed quite for a long time, I honestly was shocked.

*“Brat, you're here?”* Rivaille asked.

“…yeah I'm here” I said quietly,

He sighed *“So why did you call me?”* Rivaille asked 

“oh, Right! I wanted to tell you that we're here in Trost.” I nearly face palmed myself, how the fuck did I forget???

*“that's all?”* he sighed,

“when do you want us to meet? ” I asked quietly,

*“…Let's meet at 3:45”* he said. Greet, another 45 minutes to spend.

“alright, see you soon. Bye” I said,

*“Bye…”* 

\---

Okay, so I have Like 40 minutes to spend, and we're in a hotel without a wifi, beside that, Mikasa and Armin went shopping, and I'm bored. 

I did what every kid will do when they're bored, I played with my Ipad.

I played ‘Swing Copters’ even though the game makes me so angry with life, I was determined to get a better score than 5.

When I checked the clock, it was already 3:30 , and I spend the time on nothing, because I didnt beat my high score. Fucking hell.

I sent a text to Armin, I told him that I was going to meet Rivaille.

I grabbed my phone, then opened the bedroom door and went out.

I'm finally going to meet him.

\---

I asked a stranger about the cafe location, he was kind enough to tell me, I thanked him and went to it.

I was so nervous, I mean who wouldn't be nervous about meeting their idol??

‘Eren, your fanboy is showing’ I could clearly imagine Armin saying that.

I sighed then looked up, I reached the cafe, when I checked my iphone for time, it was 3:45.

I was on time.

I opened the cafe door, and the smell of coffee greeted me, My mouth watered at the smell.

Did I mention that I love coffee?

I shook my head and looked around the cafe, I recognized a face, it was Rivaille.

His eyes met mine, I kept his gaze while walking to the table.

I stood in front of him, I felt his eyes piercing through me.

“Hi, you must be Rivaille?” I asked him, even though that I knew the answer.

“yeah, and you must be Eren?” I nodded and took a seat in front of him.

“It's really nice to finally meet you” I gave him a really big smile, it wasn't forced.

I saw the corner of his lips twitch up, when I blinked, his face was stoic, it was like Mikasa “Same here,brat”

\---

We talked for like a hour and a half? I don't know, but we talked much.

He told me that tomorrow we'll record, I told him that I had no problem with that.

He also told me that I'll meet his friends that will be with us tomorrow.

And finally, he gave me the location of his apartment, I gave him my phone number, he told me why and I told him if he needed me in anything.

He told me that he'll give me a drive home. What a gentleman. I thanked him and declined politely, he stared at me for a long time, I laughed and told him that my hotel wasn't far. I actually lied, it was 15 minutes walk away.

He saw through my lie “don't lie to me, brat” he told me.

And that's why I ended up in his car, his really fancy car. I kept my hands on my lap.

We sat in awkward silence, nether of us knew what to do, I would occasionally glance to him, he once caught me, I immediately blushed and looked away.

I don't know why I acted like a highschool girl in those shoujo mangas that Armin always read.

We arrived at the hotel“thanks for giving me a ride” I smiled at him.

“you're welcome” he told me,

“see you tomorrow” I opened the car door and went out, I closed the door once I was out.

I waved at him, he drived away as I sighed and entered the hotel.

\---

I entered our room and closed the door behind me. I checked my iphone it was 4:50.

I guessed that Armin and Mikasa hadn't returned from their shopping trip.

I sighed and went to the room Armin and I shared, I decided to take a nap.

I texted Armin telling him that I'm in the hotel room, and that I want chocolate.

I plugged my iphone to the charger and layed on my bed.

A nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will play in the next update ;) if you have any dares that you guys want in the next chapter, please tell me *^*)/ I'll add them.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm woke up to the feeling of my body being shaken aggressively. When I opened my eyes and managed to rub out all of the sleep I gave Armin a glare and got out of bed.

Apparently him and Mikasa are back from their shopping.

\---

After washing my face, I complained to Armin about not having a Wi-Fi access to my phone,

After washing my face I made it may goal to complain as much as possible about the lack of Wi-Fi connection on my phone. 

Armin the genius told me to restart my phone and like a miracle it connected to the hotels Wi-Fi almost instantly when I turned it back on. 

What would I do without my short genius of a friends?

I think my face must of been pretty funny because Armin wouldn't stop chuckling at me but I smiled and thanked him any way before I was interrupted by the sound of my phone receiving a text.

Surprisingly horseface a.k.a Jean's decided now's the perfect time to piss me off.

‘Hey, bastard’I had to tense my jaw to stop myself from physical screaming.

‘The fuck you want, horseface?’ most of the time I really wonder how we've survived being friends this long when all I ever want to do is punch him.

He immediately replied ‘You don't have to be rude, jesus fucking christ. What happened to the Bromance??’ not to forget he always makes it his number one goal to tease me about the fact that our mutual subscribers ship as together.

Why in the world they ship me with a horse? I have no idea.

‘The Bromance already died, you dick. Anyway, tell me why the fuck you're texting me and it better be important? ’ I type to him.

‘I just wanted to tell you that I asked Marco out’

‘WHAT?!’

Jean's been crushing on Marco for a while now but he's ben too much of a coward to ask him so I was honestly expecting Marco to have to be the one to confess first. 

As much as I have a strange love-hate relationship with Jean it's hard not to adore freckled Jesus and I've kind of been secretly shipping them for a while now. 

‘Yup’ he replied to me,

‘So, what happened…?’ 

‘He confessed that he's felt the same for quite some time now'

‘Wow. Well congrats! Tell Marco I said hi’ I smile, I cant help but feel happy for those two dorks

‘Haha, thanks. Yeah sure thing man’ 

“Eren! Dinner is ready!” Mikasa's voice reaches me from down the hall.

“Coming!” I yell back

‘well, gotta go’ I press send as I take my seat at the table and wait for my food.

\---

After eating dinner, we went to sleep early.Actually…Mikasa and Armin went to sleep, but I stayed up scrolling through my feed in Twitter, there was a tweet which got my attention, it said: 

‘'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' gave me nightmares.’

There was a link to the video they were talking about.And me being the curious fuck I am, clicked on the link.

And I regret it so much, you're probably wondering why.

well, you see the video starts of as a perfectly innocent video, BUT! at the end it's so fucked up!  
I just keep staring at the phone screen, after a while I decide to switch my phone off and get to sleep.   
I understood why it's called Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.

\---  
I wake up at seven the next morning. I find Armin already awake reading a book (Nerd), while Mikasa's making breakfast, 

I check my phone to find I've gotten a text from Rivaille telling me I have to be at his apartment by 10 this morning. 

Meaning I have less than 3 hours to get ready.

I send him a quick reply before I start to eat.  
\---  
After we've all finished eating I check the time to find I have an hour and a half left to get ready

"Guys I'm leaving soon, you want to come?" 

Mikasa says she'd rather stay at home and so does Armin which is kind of weird as we go everywhere together.

“Alright then, I'll go get ready” I smile and stood up.

\---

I decide to wear a pair of blue skinny jeans that hug my ass in all the right places with a simple black hoodie and my favourite beanie.

I still have an hour left until I have to be there so I grab my cars and phone and make my way to the park I remember from our drive here yesterday but get bored 30 minutes in so I leave for the apartment early.

\---

When I reached Rivaille's apartment I knocked on the door and wait hoping I knocked on the right one while I wait.

I hear someone squeal from behind the door and the doors thrown open seconds after while I plummet to the floor because of the person now hugging me to death as I can't breath.

“You must be Eren!” the person says right now my ear making me feel a little uncomfortable .

“Uh y-yeah c-could y-you let me go I-I can't breathe…” I manage to get out of their death hold.

“Oh! I'm sorry!” they say while stepping back to give me more space.

I finally lift my eyes to look at him? Her? I don't know, I'll stick with them.

They have brunette hair tied into a messy bun, chocolate brown eyes and a pair of glasses on the end of their nose.

If I'm right this person is a youtuber from my favourite channel 'Mad&RidiculousBlog.' 

I manage to stop myself from squealing like a fangirl as they apologize. 

“Sorry about that. My name's Hange Zoe and you must be Eren?”

I nodded and smiled “Yup.”

“You're so cute” I can feel my cheeks heat up at that,

"Thanks, I guess…”

They just laugh.

“Oi, Shitty Glasses, you're scaring him,” a deep voice comes from behind them.

I jump because I never noticed him standing there “No I'm not, Levi” Hanji says.

“You're early, brat,” 

“Yeah” I smiled sheepishly 

“Well, Let's get inside.”

\---

First I get to meet Rivaille's crew. 

I met Erwin who looks like an exact copy of Captain America but with the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen and also met Mike who kept sniffing me for no reason. 

I asked Hanji later and they simply shrugged.

We're now sat on the couch as you always see in the 'I Dare You' videos.

I'm sat right in between Hanji and Rivaille while Mike and Erwin are sat in the other couch in front of the grey coffee table, and on top of the table is the top hat that we all put our dare inside of. Beside the hat is a red plastic cup which I'm guessing is the losers cup.

“Three…Two…One” Mike starts the count down until recording.

“Hey guys” Rivaille says while we all look at the camera “Welcome to another episodes of I” we all point at camera “Dare” we do it again “you!” and again.

“Today, we have a special guest” Rivaille says and points at me“Of course you guys know TitanGaming or Eren” I smile and wave at the camera “Hi!”

“And you know the rules, am I right Eren?” He looks a me.

“Yup” I nod.

“I'll explain the rules for you guys if you don't know them” Rivaille says“Each one of us will take one paper from the hat” he points at the hat“we will rate the dare with points and the first one to get ten points will get something amazingly not amazing, and the person with the lowest points will take a paper from the loser cup” he points at the loser cup “so let's get started.”

“Now each one of us will write a dare on a paper to put it in the loser cup” Hange says excitedly.

each one of us writes a dare, I cant think of anything so I just write 'put your foot in the toilet' I know it's pretty lame but oh well.

We put our dares in the loser cup.“Alright Eren, since you're our guest you'll start first” Erwin says as I pull a piece of paper out of the top hat. "Yay!” 

 I hear Rivaille mutter “brat…”

“Do a split” I read that out loud.

“ooooh” Hange says, while Erwin frowns and Rivaille looks pissed

“So, how much will I get for it?” I ask.

“Two points” Rivaille says.

“Alright!” Two points are better than nothing.

I stand in an empty place “Alright! Go!” Hange says.

I slowly start to slide down while parting my legs and soon I reach the ground completely without any strain. 

Did I mention I was flexible?

When I looked up everyone looks shocked even Rivaille looks a tiny bit incredulous. 

I simply smirk and stand up as it doesn't hurt at all.

“You're so flexible” Hange blurts out.

“Yeah, I guess I am "I sit myself back down on the couch and hand the hat over to Rivaille "Alright, your turn!"

I can tell he's amazed by the crinkles of his eyes. 

“Alright” he says“I dare you to give all your points to the person to your left. If you don't have points you get -1” Poor guy looks confused “What the fuck?” Rivaille is obviously astonished.

I can't stop the giggle that escapes, "So you'll get -1 points" at that he pushes my shoulder playfully by hard at the same time.

“Fine” Rivaille grumbles and pushes the top hat into Erwin's hands.“I dare you to eat someone's chewed gum” Erwin says.

“Ew ” I says while Rivaille comments “Disgusting ” and Hange simply laughs.

“Alright, who has a gum?” Rivaille asksI see Mike slowly raising his hand.

“Okay! chew it and pass it by teeth” Hange says.

“Mike you'll get one point and Erwin will get two points” Rivaille says,

Mike chews at the gum, long enough to make it full with spit.

He passes it to Erwin by teeth, as Rivaille said.

Erwin chews at the gum “If you swallow it, I'll give you an extra point” Rivaille bargains and I kind of want Erwin to do it.

Erwin chews it a bit more then he swallows making me shudder.

He opens his mouth to show us all that he definitely swallowed the gum“Woo! Good job!” Hange cheers.

“It's your turn” Erwin says passing the hat along to Mike.

Mike nods “Use the first five things you find in your fridge as a shampoo”

“I'll give you two points” I say, everyone nods at that.

“Okay, Let's go” Erwin says.

Rivaille, Erwin, Hange, And Mike go over to their fridge, I simply follow them quietly.

Mike reaches(without looking) inside the fridge, he picks a Nutella jar, Peanutbutter jar, Ketchup, Mustard, and Wasabi.

 Poor Mike.

We go to the bathroom and make Mike sit on the toilet seat while we all put we all pour an ingredient into his hands. 

Mike plays with the ingredients in his hands like hair gel until they're all mixed.

“Ready?” I ask and he nods“Go!”Mike whips it on his hair and massages it into his scalp 

“Ughh..” I feel kind of sick smelling it, 

“Alright! Mike! You can wash your hair now!” Hange speaks up. 

\---

Mike washes the ketchup and the other crap out of his hair before joining us at the table with a towel on his shoulders and messy half dry hair.

“Okay! My turn! ” Hange says while bouncing in her seat “I dare you to cry in the mall like a baby for 15 seconds ”

“I'll give you one point” Mike says.

“I'll do it!!!” Hange says

Well, this is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading a chapter for far too long D:!  
> I actually have a beta now C: so thanks Angel_Of_Delinquents!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey guys, how are you doing? It's been a month XD and I'm sorry. It just that I had so many projects and school work, and I hardly had time to write anything but recently I got some time to write. C: so here's chapter 8.

Hanji finished the dare, thankfully, we hadn't got caught.

I snorted at Rivaille as he was wearing a silly big hat and a fake mustache, I don't even know when he bought it.

He shoved at my shoulder. Hard.“Shut up, shitty brat.” I don't know why, but he keeps calling that.

We returned back to the apartment with Hanji laughing like a maniac and a silly looking Rivaille.

I made sure that we took picture of him.

We sat back down on the couch and now it's my turn.

“'I dare you to hold a sign in a busy street that says “honk if you think I'm attractive" and make the most seductively ugly face you can  make'” I read the dare with a laugh.

“Well, I need a sign and a wig” I said while looking around. Erwin spoke up “Levi and I will get the sign. I think Hanji might have a wig.” I turned to face them “Yeah! I have a wig," they laughed “And Mike will help you with the make up!” I looked at Mike and saw something flash in his eyes, oh god I have a bad feeling about this.“Oh don't worry about it, Mike is a great make up artist ". They waved their hand.

\------

Wow.

That all what I could say.

Wow.

When Hanji said that Mike was great, they wasn't even kidding. when they got me the wig it looked ridiculous but when Mike applied some of the make-up shit, I looked like a girl, Like a legit girl.

Mike saw my reaction and chuckled quietly, satisfaction clear on his face.

Hanji went to grab the camera to take a shot of me.

“I would make a great cross dresser,” I mumbled to myself, still checking my face and trying to believe that the silhouette in the mirror was me.

“You would.” A deep voice answered me, I shrieked in a very un-manly way and jumped. “Jesus fucking Christ!” I placed my hand over my chest “When did you come in?” I asked the ravenette.

His eyes shined in amusement “When you apparently spaced out,” I let out a huff “Please don't do that again, my little heart can't handle it.” He smirked at me.

“But your little heart handled Freddy and his friends,” he crossed his arms, and lifted one eyebrow. I flushed, so he watched the video “Shut up! I'd like to see you handle them!” I pointed a finger at him.

He took some steps closer to me “Oh? Is that a challenge?” I looked away “Yeah…” He grabbed my chin and made my gaze meet his, “Okay then, next week on Tuesday I'll come to your apartment and play that game with you.” he whispered.

Hold up a moment. My idol asking me, no telling me that he'll come to my apartment next week. Now my apparent new crush as my heart is haven't mini spasms in my chest

Holy fuck.

I really hoped that someone would interrupt the moment, mainly Hanji, because I can't handle all the attractiveness.

But karma is a bitch, no one did. It almost seemed like it was planned.

Rivaille traced his thumb over my cheekbones “Oi, did you hear me?” I looked at his forehead, because I couldn't look in his eyes “…Yes, Rivaille…” he smiled softly “hey, stop calling me Rivaille, call me Levi. Rivaille is only my channel name.” I smiled “Okay Rivai-I mean Levi.”

I looked down. Again, I really hoped someone would barge through the door, because I can't handle all the gentleness.

He touches me like I'm made of crystals that might shatter if he uses too much pressure.

“Hey Eren?” He called,

“hmm?”

“Do you…do you hate me?” he asked,

My eyes widened“No! Not at all!” Riva- I mean Levi smiled brightly and I gasped, he has such a beautiful smile I wonder why he doesn't smile all the time.

Suddenly, he flicked my forehead “Ow!” I rubbed my the sore spot. Bastard. “What was that for?!” I glared at him.

“Because you were spacing out, " he smirked “Come on brat, They're waiting for us, " he walked away “Bastard…” I muttered under my breath.

 

\----

Ten minutes later, I'm standing by the side of the street while lifting the ridiculous sign.

I tried my best to do an ugly face, but people didn't care, some of them honked, and some of them ignored me.

When they honked, I would wave my hand and cover my face to act like I was embarrassed. But one motherfuck made me angry.

Here's what happened.

I was standing with the stupid sign when when one asshole tried to be cool, he was like ‘Hey honey, I lost my virginity,Can I have yours?’ I ignored him then he groped my ass.

I snapped.

This motherfucker dared to touch me and I will not be quiet about it. I punched him hard in the jaw, and he fell down from the impact, he was shocked that a ‘girl’ punched him and made him look like a wimp.

I glared at him “Listen here fucker, you just messed with the wrong guy-” he cut me off “Guy?!” I threw the wig to the ground “Yes, I'm a fucking guy ” I tapped my foot impatiently “You better run fucker, or I'll fucking beat your ass so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week!”

He ran away so fast that I thought that I saw dust behind him.

I huffed and bend down to pick up the wig, Hanji would be upset, the wig caught some dust and dirt.

“Eren!” I heard Hanji calling me, I looked up and saw the gang running to me.

“Hey guys” I smiled softly, Hanji hugged me “Eren! Are you alright?!” I patted their shoulder “I'm fine…” I said laughing nervously “We saw what you did,” Levi said, I looked around searching for him “Not bad, for a brat.” he said and I smiled.

Hanji pulled away “Let's go back to the apartment ”.

\----

When we got back to the apartment everyone tried to comfort me about what happened, Mike patted my head and ruffled my hair, Erwin patted my head as well and said that he won't use the footage of the fight which I was grateful if for. Hanji kept hugging me and even Levi was nice, he makes great tea also.

I really hope that we stay in touch after this video, because these guys have a spot in my heart after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask about the pick up line XD.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta-ed :>

Levi pulled a paper from the hat.

"Lick chocolate off someone, other players get to decide where from ;))"

Levi sighed "So, who wants to get licked?" 

I looked around, trying to see if anyone is willing to get licked.

Welp, no one does.

Hange suddenly said "How about we play Rock Paper Scissors and the loser get licked?"

Erwin hummed "Well, is everyone okay with this?" We all nodded.

"Alright then! First round is Eren against Erwin!" Hange said excitedly, I gulped.

Well, you see I always lose at this game so…Yup…

I stood in front of Erwin and smiled softly at him "Good luck." He returned the smile "You too." 

“Are you guys ready?” Hange said, we both nodded "Okay! Rock, paper, scissors!" I chose paper while Erwin chose scissors.

"Damn it!" I said, crossing my arms, "Heh." Erwin smiled smugly.

"And the winner is Erwin!" Hange said while lifting Erwin's arm, like as if he is a boxer who won a match.

I pouted and sat on the couch, well I'm gonna get licked today.

Erwin smugly came to me and extended his hand "Good match, Eren." I stared at his hand for a long time then sighed and shook his hand"Yeah, GG." He looked confused, so I explained to him that 'GG' stands for 'Good Game'.

He laughed softly.

 

\----

 

I sat on the couch, waiting to see who's the other loser that I am going next against them.

I was still pouting when Levi came around and sat next to me.

Levi poked my cheek "Stop sulking, brat," I glanced at him, his eyes were softer than usual.

"I don't wanna." I said to him "Fine then," I glanced once again at him and saw him smirking evilly.

I shivered, having a bad feeling about this.

He pushed me on the couch, sat on my legs and grabbed both of my wrist in one hand while he tickled me with the other one.

"Hahahaha..S-St….Haha..S-Stop!" I laughed while wiggling to get away from him.

"Nah," he said, still tickling me mercilessly. My eyes watered from laughing so hard and my stomach hurt me.

"P-Please..Hahaha…Stop!" I tried wiggling again, but it didn't work.

"Will you stop sulking if I let you go?" The raven asked me, I nodded immediately and he finally let me go.

I hugged my stomach and tried to calm down my ragged breath.

When I calmed down, I grinned stupidly at Levi, who gave me a small smile in return.

 

\---

 

I was honestly shocked when I knew that Hange lost, they came to us smiling sheepishly.

"Well it's you against me now." They said to me.

I stood up "Let's get over with this,"

"You guys are ready?" Levi asked, Hange said excitedly 'Yeah!' While I simply nodded.

Well, I know for sure that I won't choose paper like last time.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" I chose scissors while Hange chose rock.

Damn it!

Hange jumped excitedly "Yay! I won't get licked by the shorty!" Oh fuck, shit just went down.

Rest in peace, Hange.

Levi glared at them and flipped them off.

…Or not, I guess.

 

\----

 

Levi and sat on the couch while the camera was in front of us. Erwin, Mike and Hange had three spoons with Nutella.

So as you know the dare said that other players choose where to put Nutella on me. Erwin decided to be nice, so he placed it on the tip of my nose.

 

I tried to look at it, which it made me look like an idiot.

"Don't half-ass it Levi, you must lick the chocolate entirely off of him." Erwin, said to Levi.

The said raven sighed "Let's get over with it," His eyes met mine "Are you ready, brat?"

I nodded, well I am nervous as fuck.

Levi titled my head up, and I closed my eyes quickly, wanting to get over with it.

Surprisingly, it didn't happen.

"Eren," Levi called, which made me open my eyelids, stormy grey met turquoise, then I felt his hot, slimy tongue on my nose.

Wow, that sounds like a phrase from a bad porno.

Anyway, he locked his gaze with mine while licking slowly, I couldn't really look away.

I heard a whistle in the background which made me roll my eyes.

Levi pulled away and smirked at me, "Alright, Mike your turn!" Hange said excitedly, I could tell that they wanted to get their turn quickly.

Mike placed the chocolate on my cheek, and Levi quickly got to work, liking it a lot faster than last time.

Hm, weird.

 

Hange practically came jumping from excitement, they had that dangerous glint in their eyes that means trouble, not to mention that creepy grin.

 

They looked like the father from the RPG game that I played once….

The game was 'Mad Father' I guess.

My eyes widen and my heart pace raced up when Hange placed the chocolate, why? Because they placed it on my lips.

I couldn't protest because: one, the dare said any place and two, this very attractive person will do it.

"Are you okay with this?" Levi asked me.

I simply nodded.

So again he titled my head up and licked my lips, I felt my face heat up and I probably looked like a highschool girl. Goddamn you, Hange.

Levi pulled away and licked his own lips "You should wash your face, you are covered with saliva." He smirked.

I nodded once again and went to the bathroom to wash my heated face.

\---- 

We sat once more at the couches, Levi got two points and I got one.

Hange pulled a paper from the top hat.

"Burp the alphabet in 30 seconds"

"That sounds fun," Hange said, staring at Levi. "That sounds disgusting." He shot back.

"Well, too bad I'm doing it!" They said.

\----

"That was the most amazing and disgusting thing that I've ever heard," I said to Hange after they finished their dare. I could feel Levi's glare on my back.

The said brunette smiled at me "Thank you, Eren."

I nodded and took my place on the couch again.

"You took one point, since the dare was easy." Erwin said to Hange which made them frown but they didn't protest.

"So let's see, Eren how many points do you have?" Levi asked me, I grinned and said "Three!" Excitedly. "And I've got one point," Levi grumble "How about you guys?" He asked the trio.

"Two!" Hange said, as excitedly as I am.

"Two." Mike said quietly.

"Three." Erwin said which made Levi sigh "Am I the only one with one point?" He asked frustrated.

We nodded.

"Goddamn it."


	10. Not a chapter, more like an update.

Well, first of hello. As you can see I haven't updated this fanfic in a long while and the reason why is because I lost interest in continuing it. I wrote this fanfic because I was interested in it. And I eventually lost interest which is quite unfortunate since I had fun writing it. I won't be continuing this fanfic. I apologise.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is stupid but if you liked it, please let me know. :)


End file.
